Sharpie on Old Bandaids
by penelope90
Summary: This is my first fanfic, be nice to me. Rated M for possible future stuff, language, ect. If you find fictional incest shady do not read! Takes place a few months after the note the show ended on. Ryuko and Satsuki live together happy, everything seems to be going well. What could go wrong? (or right ) [I don't own Kill la Kill]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey let's go already!" Ryuko hollered from her Harley Davidson. She and her sister had decided it would be a wise idea to have personal transportation. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Satsuki tripped out of the front door of their apartment building, as she shoved her shoes on her feet,

smiling discreetly. Ryuko rolled her eyes as Satsuki dumped her bag in the back compartment of the motorcycle and pushed her bangs back as she carefully placed the motorcycle helmet on her head. Satsuki had been waiting all week for their road trip. After Ragyo was taken care off, Satsuki got her fortune, and decided to buy an apartment with her little sister so they could bond and also because Ryuko deserved it. Satsuki and Ryuko had grown very close these past few months, but Satsuki got the feeling Ryuko was holding something back. As they sped down the highway on the Harley. Satsuki sighed, she was still upset that her mother hid the fact her little sister existed, and what's more, that they were so similar. Satsuki looked up at the back of Ryuko's head, since Ryuko believed "Helmets are for pussies", Ryuko's dark blue hair was flying in the wind, it would've been hitting Satsuki in the face of not for her helmet, Satsuki could even see flashes of Ryuko's natural red highlights every now and then. Ryuko quickly looked back, as if checking on Satsuki, then shifted her eyes back to the road. Satsuki tightened her grip around Ryuko's waist, snuggling a bit closer to her sweet but violent baby sister.  
>Ryuko kept her eyes on the road, but her mind was far from it, she was pleasantly surprised when Satsuki has inherited Ragyo's money and chosen to share it with her. Ever since she'd moved in with Satsuki, Ryuko's life had been a series of sweet moments she never wanted to end and comfort. Her elder sister, now that they were no longer enemies, has mellowed out drastically, even Ryuko found herself changing bit by bit. She picked up after herself in their shared living spaces, the living room, bathroom, and such, not even noticing when she had picked up such a habit. Ryuko even cooked dinner for the two sisters sometimes, she found herself smiling, living with Satsuki was nice. Though sometimes they did rub each other the wrong way resulting in loud fights, almost like they had in their kamuis, just on a smaller scale.<br>Satsuki heard Ryuko sigh, perhaps Ryuko was tired, though they'd only been on the road for 30 minutes. They'd decided two weeks prior that they'd go on a small vacation together. After sitting at their kitchen table and debating on a location, they agreed that a hot spring in the countryside would be relaxing and a fun experience to try together. Although at first Satsuki was apprehensive, briefly reliving her baths with Ragyo. The hot spring was roughly an hours drive from their apartment, so Satsuki figured they'd reach it at any moment. She took in her surroundings, there were huge fields with green sprouts growing from them, and cute little country homes. Some children playing together in a front yard waved to them, Satsuki waved back quickly, so they'd see before she and Ryuko sped by. The temperature was dropping slightly, and Satsuki was getting really tired of her helmet, she wanted to take it off so she could comfortably burrow her cheek into the side of Ryuko's neck as they rode.  
>Ryuko stopped the bike on the side of the road next to a huge field, Satsuki leaned back as Ryuko climbed off the bike, "Where are we?" Satsuki inquired as Ryuko looked at the somewhat cloudy sky, putting her arm across her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright clouds. "We're close.." She murmured, "But it's gonna rain soon and I don't know if we'll make it." That hadn't been the only reason Ryuko pulled over, but no way in hell was Ryuko Matoi going to tell her big sister she was getting nauseous, probably from overeating at breakfast and then riding the motorcycle for that long. Ryuko took a second to gather herself, dropping her arm to her side, then looking at Satsuki, who was just staring at the sky, with a blank look on her porcelain face, before meeting Ryuko's stare with her own. "We should hurry, you know, to beat the rain." Satsuki said with a soft smile on her face, as she took off her helmet and put it in the back compartment of the bike. "Yeah we're only 5 minutes, or so, away." Ryuko nodded, throwing her leg back over the bike and starting it up again.<br>Satsuki found herself holding Ryuko very tightly, almost as if she was holding on for dear life, though she knew she didn't have to hold Ryuko that tight, but she wanted to. Satsuki rested her chin on Ryuko's shoulder as they approached the bathhouse. Satsuki could feel Ryuko breathing, barely, but still. Satsuki's heart began pounding, she hoped Ryuko wouldn't feel it.  
>They pulled up to the hot spring and parked the motorcycle, " Welcome!" A beautiful woman in a light yellow kimono chimed, Ryuko couldn't stop herself from blushing lightly as she brought her hand to the back of her head. Satsuki stepped next to Ryuko, "Good afternoon, we made a reservation. For Kiryuin?" "Oh yes, right his way!" The woman smiled, turned, and began to walk to the front door of the building. Ryuko looked at her sister, dropping her hand as she went to go get their bags from their Harley.<br>Satsuki felt silly, feeling jealous about her sister talking to some hot springs woman.. How foolish. She shooed the thought from her mind as she followed the woman into the hot springs building, Ryuko quickly catching up with her own backpack hanging from one shoulder, and Satsuki's tote in the other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The gorgeous woman in the vibrant yellow kimono glided to a desk, reaching over it and retrieved an envelope. "Kiryuin Satsuki?" She read aloud, "Yes, that would be me." Satsuki politely bowed, jabbing Ryuko's back quickly and sharply. Ryuko, shaken from her thoughts, blushed and bowed as well. The stunning hot springs woman bowed in return, "I am Phua Hinata, the owner of this establishment." Ryuko's blush had begun to fade, "Phua isn't a Japanese name though, is it?" Ryuko wasn't attempting to be rude, Satsuki knew that, however she couldn't help but feel flustered at her sister's bluntness.

The woman laughed, covering her mouth with one hand primly, "You are correct, my father is from China,  
>While my mother was from Japan." Ryuko smiled and nodded, Hinata turned around, looking over her shoulder, and started walking down a hallway, "Right this way." Eventually Satsuki and Ryuko were led to a private suite, "The baths are a bit farther down the hall, there are two futons already set up in the bedroom near the back, and there's a kotatsu in the living space." Hinata bowed "If you need me I'll be at the front desk, or in the room behind it." She turned and shuffled out if the room as Ryuko dropped her backpack and set Satsuki's down gently.<p>

She speed walked to the bedroom in the back, Satsuki heard a dull thud, meaning Ryuko had jumped onto her futon. Satsuki sighed and shook her head, following in Ryuko's footsteps and making her way to the free futon, collapsing into it. Finding herself surprised at how soft and warm it was, she breathed in deeply.  
>"Mmmnnm..." The futon grumbled, Satsuki, wasn't particularly frightened by it, pushing her upper body back up slowly and inspecting the futon. She stifled a giggle when she realized it hadn't been the empty futon at all, Ryuko was nestled up under her fluffy comforter, turned on her side with one eye slightly cracked. "Gedd offfff." She grumbled, Satsuki blushed lightly, staring at Ryuko a bit longer before rolling out of their straddled position and crawling to her own futon. She dragged it closer to Ryuko, so that their futons were side by side, and sank under her comforter, with a serene smile gracing her face.<p>

Ryuko woke up with a heavy feeling on her chest, she tried stretching, and quickly discovered that the weight was also on her stomach and one arm. She opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly to process what she was seeing. Satsuki's futon was pulled up next to her own, with Ryuko's tucked under the other. But that wasn't what made Ryuko's eyes widen, Satsuki, the great and powerful, had draped herself over Ryuko, her head resting on Ryuko's right breast, and her right arm and shoulder slung over Ryuko's stomach. Ryuko stifled a giggle as she blushed deeply, pulling out her cell phone from her left pocket slowly. She snapped a couple selfies that showed what was making her laugh, and she decided she'd show Satsuki when Ryuko would need leverage. She started slipping from under Satsuki slowly, pulling the pillow that was initially under her head down a bit so it could cushion Satsuki's. Ryuko snapped a few more pictures of Satsuki's sleeping face, leverage, she told herself.  
>Satsuki woke up alone, she had slept very well, exceptionally well. As she sat up she noted that she'd somehow ended up on Ryuko's futon, she boosted herself up onto her feet, stumbling briefly as she steadied herself. Satsuki made her way to the front room, there were no signs of Ryuko anywhere, except for the obvious, her backpack. Satsuki looked down at herself, she was still dressed in the clothes she had traveled in, the pastel teal sundress was fairly wrinkled since she had slept in it. Satsuki sighed and quickly changed into some classic blue high waisted shorts, She put on a dark navy button up under it, tucking it into the shorts, finished off the ensemble with a thin white leather belt. Satsuki stepped into some white slippers and shuffled into the hallway.<p>

Ryuko was having a good time, she'd went to ask Hinata where the baths had been, but they'd ended up in a comfortable conversation, which Ryuko honestly didn't know how long they'd been talking, but would gladly continue for hours more. "... But then she told me that I had actually had it suck to my back the entire time!" Hinata finished a story she'd been heatedly sharing for the past few minutes, Ryuko giggled along with Hinata, who covered her laughing mouth with a hand. They'd ended up in the room behind the desk, which served as Hinata's office and bedroom, Himata was sitting on the floor, leaning on her bed, while Ryuko had turned Hinata's spinning office chair and was sitting in it backward with her elbows on the top of the chair. Ryuko got off the chair and stretched, breathing in sharply, collapsing intentionally onto the floor, and continuing to stretch upon impact. As she settled, she looked up at Hinata, who still sat on her bed, looked down at Ryuko with a small smile.

Ryuko took a moment to observe Hinata, her hair was a natural dark black, draped over her shoulders onto her back, spilling onto the bed, it seemed even darker than Satsuki's hair. Her skin was slightly tanned and her muscles somewhat toned from what Ryuko could tell. Hinata's eyes were a dark brown, they almost looked black, except when she laughed the light would hit them just right and they almost looked caramel. Ryuko felt the need to speak, to fill the silence she'd surely created, "Hey, what's for dinner?" She asked, inadvertently sounding an awful lot like a child. "I can go check, my sisters run the kitchen," she explained, "probably hotpot." She shrugged, even that small crude gesture looked majestic and soft when Hinata did it. Ryuko smiled and nodded, then began to tell Hinata another story.  
>Satsuki wandered to the front desk, trying to remember what the woman called Hinata had said. "The desk, or the room." Satsuki mumbled, making her way to the door, knocking on it quickly before opening it. I side the room, Ryuko was lying on the floor in her back with her arms under her head, talking to Hinata, who was sitting primly on a bed. They both turned their heads to the source of the noise, Satsuki suddenly felt self conscious, as if she'd walked in on something private, but quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, smiling "Hello," she ventured, feeling a light blush tickle her cheeks. "I just wanted to know where the baths were, I didn't want to get lost.." Satsuki internally shivered at how shitty her lie had been, she hoped at least Hinata wouldn't take note. "Oh, sure, I can show you!" Hinata chimed as she hopped off her bed, somehow moving fluidly and comfortably in her elegant kimono, as if it were a second skin.<br>"You can join us if you want, Hinata-san." Ryuko offered, "If you wanna, though I guess it's not as special or fun when you live here.." "No, no, it's not like I go everyday. Sure, I'll join you, if it's alright." Hinata looked to Satsuki for her approval. "I don't mind." Satsuki primly smiled, though she was internally cringing. Satsuki took note of the blush in Ryuko's cheeks that even dusted her ears a bit, and the stars in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

As they undressed slowly, Ryuko and Hinata kept on talking. Satsuki took note of all the bruises, scrapes, and cuts covering Ryuko's skin, only some were covered with band aids. Ryuko had multiple band aids on her hands and wrists, of course Satsuki had noticed those on a daily basis, however the minor wounds on Ryuko were a surprise to Satsuki. They couldn't have been that old, but where would Ryuko be getting hurt? With how quickly Ryuko healed, for such minor injuries her body would take its time healing them, meaning they were no more than a day old.  
>Satsuki was quietly going about taking a quick shower. "Yo, onee-san, want me to wash your back?" Ryuko called to Satsuki. "Oh you're sisters?" Hinata asked, a mildly surprised look on her face, "Yeah, can't you tell?" Ryuko hung her arm over Satsuki's shoulder and made a peace sign, though they were both naked Ryuko didn't even seem to notice. "Well you are Matoi Ryuko, and she is Kiryuin Satsuki, so I just assumed you weren't related..", Satsuki shifted her gaze to the floor uncomfortably, "Well what did you think?" Satsuki timidly asked. Hinata blushed, "I thought you were VERY close friends." She stressed the one word, looking at Ryuko's shocked face and giggling nervously.<br>"US?! Together?!" Ryuko released the floodgates of her laughter, "Even if we weren't related, fat chance of that! Right, onee-san?" Satsuki looked up with a tight smile, "Haha, yeah, that'd be impossible!" She chuckled. Satsuki really hoped it didn't seem too forced. Ryuko stepped under the same shower as Satsuki, reaching out to Satsuki in a dramatic, theatric gesture, "Oh, dear Satsuki, be my lover! Your are my moon, you are the stars in my sky!" Ryuko joked, Hinata giggling as she made her way to one of the other showers. Satsuki suddenly felt the need to ease the squeezing sensation in her chest, but she couldn't let anyone know.  
>She had had a crush on Ryuko from the moment she'd laid eyes on her, soon it bloomed into love, and by then it had been far too late to turn back. She'd already felt her chances with Ryuko were nil, but after it was revealed that they were sisters those small chances turned to no chances, and Satsuki knew she was just stuck with strong incestous feelings for her little sister.<br>She suddenly snapped out of her daze and joined Ryuko and Hinata's laughter, but kept her own laugh soft, so they couldn't combat that she hadn't been laughing the entire time. She finished her shower up and tied her short hair into a stubby ponytail, grabbing a towel and dropping it on the edge of the outdoor bath. Satsuki eased herself into the hot water, she sat on a ledge-bench type thing, breathing in deeply as the water soothed her skin. She looked up at the sky, it was nearing night so she knew the stars would be out soon. Satsuki smiled serenely at the changing sky.  
>Ryuko found herself also liking Hinata exceptionally, "Want me to wash your back?" Ryuko offered. "Sure, if it isn't too much of a bother." Hinata swept her long hair over her shoulder and sat on a shower stool, Ryuko grabbed am exfoliating sponge and tried to scrub Hinata's back gently. Hinata had rougher skin than Ryuko expected, it was perfectly tanned and wonderfully soft. Ryuko blushed as dirty thoughts filled her head, forgetting Satsuki was even still in the room.<br>"All finished." Ryuko stood up, walking away to grab two towels, throwing one back at Hinata. "Thank you." Hinata chimed, Ryuko smiled and gave Hinata the thumbs up sign. As they both entered the bath, they kept up small talk. As time passed they grew quiet. Satsuki, whose eyes had been closed since they entered the baths, cracked her eyes open, almost in the manner of a deer coming out of hiding after the hunters made their leave. Ryuko and Hinata were mesmerized by each other, they slowly eyed each other up and down, as if not realizing Satsuki was still there or that the other person was doing the exact same thing. Every now and then one or the other would try to keep up conversation, but it quickly faded away as they both got distracted. Satsuki blushed, feeling jealous, guilty, and thoroughly like an intruder. She looked up at the sky, it was almost dark, which meant she'd been in the bath for about 45 minutes, which was good enough for her, "I'll get going," she awkwardly offered as an explanation to the two other girls as she pulled herself out of the hot bath and wrapped the towel around her, before heading to the changing area. Looking back briefly, Satsuki's heart squeezed as she realized Ryuko hadn't even looked at Satsuki as she left or even acknowledged that Satsuki was leaving apart from a mild grunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata had little cute freckles over her shoulders, and a little bit on her nose bridge, Ryuko found that adorable. The length of Hinata's hair proved inconvenient for her as she kept having to tie it up again and again, each time it fell out of its chignon.  
>Hinata found Ryuko equally as enticing, with her peachy tanned skin and blue eyes graced with darkness. Hinata tried her hardest not to look down at Ryuko's ample chest, but such a task proved to be impossible after Hinata spent five minutes straight just staring at the way Ryuko's wet hair stuck to her neck and shoulders, since she'd totally forgotten to tie her hair up. As her eyes moved down quickly and precisely, Hinata drew in a sharp breath. Ryuko's breasts were just as tan as the rest of her, which gave Hinata the mental image of Ryuko suntanning naked, they were roughly C-cups, and fairly perky. In comparison to her own heavy DDs Hinata felt that Ryuko's were perfect. Suddenly self conscious, she hunched over more in an attempt to hide herself under the water.<br>Ryuko raked her eyes over Hinata's lush figure, her tan only seemed to grace her shoulders, arms, legs, and face, leaving the rest of her fairly pale. In a cute farm-girl type of way, of course. Ryuko's eyes got caught on Hinata's almost sickly pale breasts.  
>Ryuko had to blink herself out of a daze, "So... What's for breakfast?" She tried to start a conversation, assuming Hinata was weirded out by the strange chick who was ogling her chest. "I'm not actually sure..." Hinata left it at that, as she continued to stare at Ryuko. Neither girl seemed to notice the other checking them out. After another ten minutes or so of awkward tidbits of conversation and staring at each other, Ryuko decided they'd probably been in the bath too long, "We should probably get out, I feel a bit light headed..", "Sure" Hinata obliged.<br>As Hinata made her way up the steps of the bath she looked back at Ryuko, who seemed to be having trouble wading through the water to the edge of the bath. "I feel dizzy as shit." Ryuko mumbled as she finally got to the steps, grabbing Hinata's hand for assistance in actually ascending the stairs in question. "You good?" Hinata worriedly asked as Ryuko fell forward into her arms. Her very naked arms. They were both naked, Hinata noticed as she looked down at the only partially conscious girl leaning into her very naked body.  
>Hinata guided Ryuko to the towel rack and wrapped one around herself, then another around Ryuko. "I'll take you to your room, just help me out really quick." Hinata sighed as she brought Ryuko's arm around her shoulder and prepared herself for lifting Ryuko's legs, into a totally ungraceful princess hold.<p>

Satsuki jumped at the sound of the door to she and Ryuko's room opening. She'd been reading restlessly, lying down on her fluffy futon, for roughly half an hour. "Sorry to intrude," Hinata offered as she dumped a fatigued Ryuko onto the empty futon. "Was she in the bath too long?" Satsuki smiled as she looked at Ryuko, imagining teasing her about it later. "Yeah, we both were, but she had a particularly tough time staying vertical, so I brought her back." Hinata politely smiled and began to back out of the room, "Have a good night, Satsuki-sama." "You can drop the -sama." Satsuki primly smiled in the general direction of the door, "Goodnight."  
>Once Hinata had left, Satsuki dropped the smile from her face, looking back at Ryuko warily. "You awake still?" She ventured. "Dude," Ryuko's voice sounded deeper and scratchier than it had earlier. "I'm so fucking horny." She finished. Satsuki blushed lightly before trying to neutralize the awkwardness she predicted would be coming her way momentarily, "What's that gotta do with me?" Satsuki tried to sound loud and stand her ground, contradicting herself by turning her head away from Ryuko. She heard Ryuko's weight shift, and as Satsuki turned her head to see what was going on, Ryuko's lips collided with her own.<p>

Well, to be fair, Ryuko's bottom lip hit Satsuki's top lip, and she eased her way down between little chaste pecks. In her surprise, Satsuki didn't dare move, just watch as Ryuko slid closer to her and began dominating her. The kisses here no longer short and sweet, but long, messy, but somehow hot. As if shocked with a taser, Satsuki found herself jolted with the realization that though this was what she technically wanted, Ryuko was most definitely taking out sexual frustration, not actually attracted to Satsuki, her sister for god's sake. However, even that realization wasn't enough to make Satsuki push Ryuko off as she began to climb on top of her.


End file.
